


Promises

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, chapter 72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times have their plans gone to hell? Levi can never guarantee Eren 100% safety, and it weighs heavily on his heart. Nobody ever knows what will happen, and people can only try to choose the decision they think they’ll regret the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So every time a new SNK chapter comes out, I'm tempted to write a Levi/Eren thing for it. And yesterday when the new chapter came out, I mentioned on Twitter how I was interested in writing a thing for it, and [Melissa](http://coolsiberiahwinter.tumblr.com/) was essentially my beta who helped me figure out what to write as she sat with me on Google Docs (thank you so much, yo!).
> 
> tagged as underage because Eren isn't 18 in canon
> 
> there is smoking in this and an implication of sex

As soon as the door slams shut behind him, Levi allows his head to fall back against the wood, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling as he allows his tired, muddled mind to sift through the information he’s just taken in.

Does Erwin really value the truth over humanity’s victory?

It’s not until he finally hears Erwin stir in the room behind him that Levi moves, slowly making his way to his office to be alone for a few hours.

\---

The mess hall is _loud_. The soldier’s rowdy voices clash with the clamorous clinking of goblets and silverware against plates, and Levi grimaces as a soldier bumps into him, his face immediately falling as he tries to stammer out an apology to the captain. Levi just turns away, idly wondering where Eren is amongst all the hubbub, dodging soldiers as they stumble about drunkenly in their celebrations.

_Why are we even celebrating?_ , Levi wonders. _Nobody knows if this mission will even be successful._ He passes by a table of soldiers squabbling over someone taking too much meat, and his scowl deepens. _Disgraceful. If we’re at least going to take meat from starving civilians, at least be conservative with it._

He realises that it’s not necessarily the soldier’s faults. Even before Wall Maria fell five years ago, Wall Rose was dealing with famine, and since then, it’s only been harder to come by meat.

As much as Levi is familiar with hunger, he can only feel his appetite dwindle with every step he takes.

And then he hears two very familiar voices.

“You think you’re so cool, you boar-headed bastard?!”

“What about you with your long hair, you deluded bastard?!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi mutters, hoping someone will split Eren and Jean apart before he has to.

“You- you’re going to rip my shirt!” Jean bellows, and Levi sighs irritably when he hears punches start flying. He’d honestly thought Eren and Jean had matured and outgrown their bickering. “Bastard!” Levi can’t help the growl when he hears a crowd egging the teens on.

“I’m being honest here, how many times would you have died if you didn’t have those Titan powers? And how many times would Mikasa had to have save you? If you keep acting suicidal, I’m gonna kill you!”

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind! And you better be nicer to your mom, _Jeanbo_!”

“Forget that ever happened!” Jean yells, and Levi finally pushes his way through the on lookers to find Eren and Jean in a stand off, and he notices Sasha tied up to a wooden beam.

“What the fuck?” he mutters, and his frustration boils over as he raises his right leg in a swift and direct kick to Eren’s stomach, sending the boy flying backwards onto the ground before he delivers a hard punch to Jean’s stomach, sending the teen stumbling backwards into the crowd.

“All of you. You’re being too rowdy. Go to bed,” he orders, and the stunned crowd immediately stammers out a “Y-yes, Sir!”. Sasha protests from where she’s tied up, and Levi glances to his squad. “And clean that up.”

He immediately turns on his heels and stalks out of the building.

\---

Once he steps out into the street, Levi takes a deep breath, staring up at the stars with tired eyes before he trudges over to the next building, leaning against the wall next to the doorway once he’s inside. His breathing remains even as he reaches into his pocket for the rolled cigarettes he carries around with him, waving the flame off the match once he lights his cigarette. He takes a deep draw of it, relishing in the sting as the smoke burns in his lungs, and he watches it furl out around him when he exhales, resting his head against the wooden wall.

He only has a few minutes of solitude before he hears footsteps approaching the building, and a familiar groan of pain.

“Oww… It’s weird to say this about myself, but I ought to take better care of my own body.”

“I was just watching you because I knew you’d heal in no time at all.” Levi blinks at that- he knows that Mikasa is notorious for stepping in whenever her brother is in trouble. That explains why she hadn’t come to the rescue in the mess hall.

“I can’t believe it.”

“You’re the one who started it,” Mikasa reminds her brother, and Levi grinds his cigarette out as he hears the three friends sit down.

“But you’ve got your energy back,” Armin observes, and there’s a brief silence. Levi has to agree with Armin- it’s been a long time since Eren’s bickered with anyone like that.

“I’m glad we go to meet the instructor,” Eren finally says. “Whether I’m energetic or not, I plan on doing what needs to be done. But,” Eren says, his voice going softer, “yeah. I feel better. I was so caught up in worrying about stuff.” Levi knows all too well about Eren feeling overwhelmed with the weight of the world on his shoulders- ever since his rescue from Reiner and Bertolt, and then from Rod Reiss, every night has consisted of Levi holding a worried Eren in his arms, feeling the occasional tears stain his shirt.

“Like why I wasn’t strong like you, Mikasa. I was jealous. I felt useless because I wasn’t able to be like you or Captain Levi. But neither you nor the Captain can fight by yourselves… Which is why we all need to find our own roles. And by joining together, we’re able to combine it all into something really powerful.” Levi hears the soft smile in Eren’s voice. “It must be because of times like this that we were all made in different ways.”

“... Yeah…” Armin says thoughtfully. “I bet you’re right!”

There’s a brief silence between the trio, and Levi hears some Garrison Regiment officers talking as they walk down the street. It’s a few seconds before Mikasa speaks again.

“When we regain Wall Maria, and defeat all of the enemies attacking us… will we be able to go back? Back to those days?” Levi swallows thickly.

“We’ll bring them back,” Eren declares passionately. “But… it won’t all come back… And they need to pay for that.”

“... Yeah,” Mikasa says solemnly.

“That’s not all,” Armin chimes in, and Levi turns his head in curiousity. “The sea. It’s like a giant lake, filled with so much saltwater that a merchant could spend his whole life collecting its salt and still not get it all. Titans aren’t the only thing outside the walls. Flaming water. Land made of ice. Snowy fields of sand. I joined the Survey Corps to see all of that.”

“Yeah,” Eren exclaims in wonder. “I guess you did…” Levi hears Armin clamber to his feet.

“So let’s start by going to the sea! Saltwater that stretches all the way to the horizon! There are even species of fish that you can only find there! You still don’t believe me, do you! I swear they’re there! You just wait!”

“Oh, fine,” Eren chuckles. “Then I guess I’ll just have to see it for myself.”

“That’s a promise, okay?! No taking it back!”

“What are you two going on about now?” Mikasa asks, and Levi’s chest aches with the memories of two people who have been dead for six years now.

_“I mean it. One day, we’ll get outta this trash heap and live **up above**.”_

_“This is our chance. Trust me.”_

_“Just you wait! I’ll go with you someday.”_

_“Don’t you want to make it up there?”_

As he silently stands up and walks towards the rear exit of the building, Levi vows to himself to not let history repeat itself- they _will_ reclaim Wall Maria so Eren and his friends can go see all those sights.

\---

Hours later, the door to Levi’s quarters creak open as Eren steps in, shutting it softly behind him as quietly as possible, and Levi looks over his shoulder from where he’s laying in bed.

“I wasn't sure if you'd want to sleep here tonight,” Levi remarks quietly as Eren steps towards him. The brunet blinks.

“Why wouldn’t I want to sleep here?” he asks in confusion, and Levi arches a brow as he glances at Eren’s stomach, watching the brunet’s face flush sheepishly. “Oh, right… I’m sorry about that,” he mutters as he scratches the back of his head, and Levi just shrugs as he sits up.

“I apologise, as well. It wasn’t necessary for me to be that forceful.” He fixes Eren with a stern glare. “Though there was no reason for you to be bickering with Jean like that.”

“I know,” Eren says as he stares at the floor. Levi merely sighs and grabs Eren’s hand.

“Your apology is accepted.” Eren offers a small smile at him as he sits in Levi’s lap, and Levi absentmindedly brushes the bangs out of his eyes. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you that spirited.” Eren’s cheeks pink up with the comment, and he threads his hand in between Levi’s. “It’s good to see that again.”

“Thank you,” Eren whispers, and Levi sighs as he rests his chin on Eren’s shoulder.

“Come on, you. Bed.” He lets Eren go so they can both slide under the covers, wrapping their arms around each other as Eren buries his face in Levi’s chest.

“Levi?” Eren asks, and Levi hums. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, and Levi looks down with arched eyebrows.

“What are you talking about, Eren?”

“Just… this morning, you seemed a little bit subdued when we woke up, before you went to the meeting. And then at dinner, you seemed… frustrated. And even now, I can tell something’s on your mind.” Eren pauses, then tilts his head back to look up into Levi’s eyes. “Are you worried about the expedition?”

Levi is silent, then he sighs as he idly starts to pet Eren’s hair. “I’m always worried about the expeditions.” Eren hums softly, no doubt remembering their last expedition. “And I’m worried about you.” The brunet makes a small noise of protest, but Levi shakes his head. How many times have their plans gone to hell? He can never guarantee Eren 100% safety, and it weighs heavily on Levi’s heart. Nobody ever knows what will happen, and people can only try to choose the decision they think they’ll regret the least. He sighs again.

“You know that, aside from doing everything in my power to help humanity, I’d do everything in my power for you too, right?” he asks, and Eren opens his mouth as his cheeks pink up. “I mean it,” Levi cuts in. “I’d do anything for you to be happy, to achieve your dreams.” Levi stares evenly at him before he leans forward so their foreheads are touching.

“Y-you… you don’t have to do that, Levi,” Eren whispers, and Levi shakes his head again.

“I want to.” He stares hard at the teen. “I promise you, Eren. No take backs.”

“... Okay,” Eren murmurs softly, and he looks hesitant before he presses his lips to Levi’s, pulling back with a small smile. “It’s funny. Armin kinda said the same thing tonight.”

“Did he now,” Levi murmurs, and Eren chuckles.

“Yeah.” He looks at Levi, then leans in for another kiss. “Do you want to-?”

“... Sure,” Levi responds, and Eren straddles him as Levi reaches into the nightstand for the necessary supplies.

\---

Two days later, the Garrison Regiment salutes the Survey Corps, and Levi raises his right fist to his chest in response. As they’re being lifted up to the top of Wall Rose, Flegel cups his hands around his mouth.

“Bring back Wall Maria! The future of mankind is in your hands!”

“Captain Levi!” One civilian calls out. “Thank you for saving this town! Please, all of you, come back safely! But bring us back our lands, too!” As the crowd cheers, Levi notices some citizens he’d seen before Jean and Armin had been kidnapped as Eren and Historia. Rather than skin and bones, they’re actually healthy and stronger, with color in their cheeks as they smile up at the Survey Corps.

It’s a sobering feeling for Levi.

“How selfish,” he mutters. He’s surprised when a commotion starts to the right of him.

“You can count on us!” Sasha, Jean, Connie and others cheer back down to the crowd.

“How long has it been since the Survey Corps received a send off like this?” Levi asks.

“Who knows,” Hange responds.

“Has it ever?” he asks Erwin.

“As far as I know, it’s a first,” the Commander replies. Levi hums, and then he’s surprised once more when Erwin raises his arm, bellowing a cheer down to the crowd below.

“Commence the final operation to retake Wall Maria!” he shouts, and the soldiers climb onto the lifts to take them down to the ground.

Once they mount their horses and get into formation, Erwin yells for them to advance, and as they take off, Levi looks to his left to see Eren staring straight ahead, his eyes ablaze with determination. He’s reminded of their expedition months ago, when Eren had been scared and surrounded by different soldiers.

This time, he won’t let anything happen to this squad. Not like their last one.

He will make good on his promise to Eren, the vow he made to himself last night after hearing Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

He will protect them.

He will make sure that they will survive.

He will not let history repeat itself.

No matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to think of Levi kicking Eren and punching Jean in the chapter, because I don't think it was necessary for Levi to be that rough with them. The only times he's been rough with his soldiers is A) the courtroom scene, where he was ordered to do that and had to do that so Eren wouldn't be killed by the MP and could join the Survey Corps (and later apologized) and B) with Historia when he had to make her see how important it was for her to take the throne. In my opinion, all Levi had to do was simply shove Eren and Jean apart with a stern look and command {I've heard that it was meant to be a (crude) humorous situation, but still}. So that's why I just wrote it as Levi being frustrated in the moment and apologizing later. 
> 
> Also, I've more or less written this from the mindset of my other one shot from Chapter 51, "We All Have Our Vices" (and I still have to write a sequel to that).


End file.
